Tauriel's Troubles
by Lily Lindsey-Aubery
Summary: Legolas goes with her. What was actually going through Tauriel's mind? One shot. Written because it kind of creeped me out that Tauriel switches from one guy to another so fast. :D Perhaps we are understanding her wrong? But this is completely non-serious and just for laughs. :P Please read and review!


**Tauriel's Troubles**

_A short one-shot about Tauriel; a different take on some of the scenes in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_

_(the phrases in italics are what she's thinking)_

Tauriel was finishing locking up the Dwarves. Thirteen Dwarves! This was not something she saw very often. Suddenly Legolas interrupted her thoughts.

'Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?' he asked.

_Jerk, _she thought. _Are you implying that I'm nothing to look at? _She would have said it, but Legolas being a prince, she thought in unwise. 'Who can say?' she responded, speaking lightly. She smiled. 'He's quite tall... for a Dwarf. Do you not think?' she asked innocently. _Ha, chew on that, creep!_

'Taller than some,' Legolas admitted uncomfortably. Tauriel smiled again, and began to walk away. 'But no less ugly!' he called after her. She rolled her eyes.

_Really? _she thought. _Oh, come on!_

* * *

'Legolas said you fought well today,' said Thranduil, turning away from her. 'He's growing very fond of you.' He waited for an answer.

_OMG, _thought Tauriel, _what a creep! No, did he seriously tell his dad that he has a crush on me? This is freaking unbelievable. _'I assure you, my Lord,' she said aloud, trying to disguise her perturbation, 'Legolas thinks of me as not more than a captain of the guard.' _I hope. _

'Perhaps he did once,' said Thranduil, frowning. 'Now I'm not so sure.'

_Don't freak out, don't freak out. You can handle this. Calm down, Tauriel. _'I do not think,' she said hesitantly, 'that you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf.'

'No... you are right, I would not,' said Thranduil.

_Whew, _thought Tauriel. _What a relief! Thank the Valar for stuck-up, protective elven king dads. _

'Still, he cares about you,' continued Thranduil. 'Do not give him hope where there is none.'

_Oh no. What a creep. I just hope he doesn't stalk me. Give him hope? Are you kidding? _Tauriel hurriedly left. _This is getting too serious. Initiate escape plan... wait, no, develop escape plan...__  
_

* * *

The Dwarves had escaped. This was her chance.

Tauriel began to chase after them. Orcs were everywhere, but she was a good fighter. She could give them more than they bargained for.

She was too late to stop the Dwarves; in a way, she was glad. _Now I have an excuse to follow them. Away from Legolas, _she thought.

Tauriel stood, staring at the river. Suddenly she heard a movement behind her. She swung around, bringing an arrow to her string and pointing it at the intruder.

It was Legolas. She reluctantly lowered her weapon. 'I thought you were an Orc,' she said. _I wish you were, _she thought. _Even an Orc would be more welcome than you. And why exactly were you pointing a dangerous weapon at me?_

'If I were an Orc, you would be dead,' said Legolas.

_YOU would be, you mean. _Tauriel turned away. Why was that jerk following her?

'Tauriel,' he went on, 'you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own.'

'But I'm not on my own,' she said. _Wish to Halls of Mandos that I was, though. When will he leave? _

'You knew I would come,' observed Legolas.

_Wait, what? OMG. No way. I am not that pessimistic. _

'The King is angry, Tauriel,' Legolas went on. 'For six-hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust.'

_He gave stupid orders. Why should I obey them? _Tauriel remained silent.

'Come back with me; he will forgive you.'

_You have got to be kidding me. _'But I will not,' she said aloud. 'If I go back I will not forgive myself.' She turned away again. 'The king has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners?'

Legolas seemed uncomfortable. 'It is not our fight,' he said lamely.

'It is our fight!' said Tauriel. _When is he going to leave? I'm not a kid that he has to follow me everywhere and protect me._ 'It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide behind our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me, when did we let evil become stronger than us?' _That should shut him up. _

Tauriel began to walk away. Legolas followed.

_#*! **%#$?(*&%$ !# $** NO WAY! _she thought.

* * *

'You killed them all,' said Bain, looking around the room at the Orc bodies.

'More will come,' said Legolas dire-fully. 'Come, Tauriel.'

_Argh! Can't you just leave me in peace? _she thought. _Quick, an excuse, any excuse. _

'We're losing him,' said one Dwarf, looking at Kili.

_Ah! _thought Tauriel, _perfect! _

Legolas ran out the door. He liked to hunt Orcs. Tauriel smiled. _:D It worked! All I need is some..._

Bofur entered with some leaves. 'Athelas!' said Tauriel.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm going to save him,' she said, getting busy. _Lucky escape! No more Legolas for a little while, at least._

* * *

Tauriel busily began to heal Kili. She bandaged his leg.

'Tauriel,' he said.

_Ooh, that's creepy. I shouldn't have told him my name. _'Lie still,' she said.

'You cannot be her,' he continued deliriously. 'She... she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.'

_Ooookay, this is getting really disturbing. I did not know that Orcish poison did this to people... _

'Do you think she could've loved me?' he gasped.

_ #^& !&#^*((#$^ No! Not TWO of them!_

* * *

**There you are. What Tauriel was really thinking about Legolas the whole time! XD Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
